<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made of Honor by queenpierrot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042337">Made of Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot'>queenpierrot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam is engaged to Hannibal, Cheating, Endgame is Spacedogs, Eventual Hannigram but not the main pairing, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Inspired by Movie of the Same Name, Jealous Nigel (Charlie Countryman), M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always shying from commitment, Nigel is a serial dater. Adam, his best friend, has always been there for him but has finally met Mr. Right on a business trip-- right after Nigel finally realized his feelings. When Adam asks Nigel to be in his wedding party, Nigel decides to take the opportunity to steal back the to-be groom!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel made his way through the crowd of his peers, laughing a bit as he bumped into a few of them along the way. The party was in full swing, and the sophomore held his red plastic cup above shoulder height as he walked in an attempt to keep his drink from getting sloshed onto others as well as himself. </p><p>He stopped to finish his drink when he reached the hallway leading towards the dorm rooms, putting his now empty cup on an idle side table. Making his way to room seventeen, he reached up onto the top of the door frame and grabbed the spare key, unlocking the door, before putting the key back. </p><p>Nigel shut the door behind himself quietly when he saw the bed on the far side of the room occupied, pulling his shirt over his head. "Adam, how'd you get here so fucking fast?" He asked, accent thicker than usual from the alcohol. He kicked his shoes off and shoved off his jeans, pulling up the blanket and getting into the bed as the body in the bed turned towards him. </p><p>What he didn't expect was for the young man in the bed with him to start screaming. </p><p>"What are you doing in my bed!" The blue-eyed young man shoved him away roughly, clearly alarmed. </p><p>Nigel fell to the floor gracelessly, "You're not fucking Adam!" Nigel responded quickly. </p><p>"I most definitely am Adam!" He shouted back, before pausing, "Wait, are you looking for my roommate? Adam Towers?" </p><p>Nigel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was. You must be his roommate, Raki. He said you'd be at the observatory all fucking night." </p><p>"You curse a lot," Adam said as he looked over to his clock, then sat back on his bed and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and tapping his fingers. "I would have, but there's too much cloud coverage tonight." </p><p>Nigel nods a bit, grabbing his pants and pulling them over his lap, "It doesn't seem like Towers is making an appearance tonight." </p><p>Adam shook his head, "He often spends all night out when he goes to parties." </p><p>Nigel looks up to Adam with a smile, "Well, shit, gorgeous, how about you tell me about space instead?" </p><p>Adam stops tapping his fingers, and his eyes light up, sitting up a bit straighter, "You want to know about space?" </p><p>Nigel's smile softens at Adam's reaction, nodding. "I've got all night." </p><p>¤ </p><p>It was noon on Sunday, and like every Sunday at noon, since the two of them had graduated five years ago, they were having lunch at Adam's apartment. Nigel was complaining about another one of his many girlfriends, who had given him an earful that morning when he told her he wouldn't come over again that night after work. </p><p>"So you told her that you don't see the same girl back-to-back? How did she take that?" Adam asked as he finished plating his and Nigel's lunch. </p><p>Nigel shrugged as he picked up his fork, "She was put off like they fucking always are. But it's one of my rules, and I'm not about to fucking break it." He started eating and hummed happily at the food. "It’s good, gorgeous." </p><p>"You always say that, Nigel. It’s nothing special." Adam says as he starts to eat. </p><p>Nigel winked at him playfully, "It’s always special when you cook for me, star." </p><p>Adam hesitated a bit, blushing lightly, but sighed and ate his food. "I don't understand you sometimes, Nigel. It's not going to kill you to commit to someone." </p><p>Nigel chuckled as he ate. "Oh! My father is getting married again. One month from today. I'll need a date for the wedding." </p><p>Adam looked at him sternly, "This is the fourth time I'm going with you to one of his weddings. People are going to be confused, Nigel." </p><p>Nigel sighed, putting his fork down, "Please, gorgeous, don't make me beg. You know I can't fucking take one of my girls with me. It would give them the wrong idea." </p><p>Adam sighed, resigning himself to helping the man. "You're right, I guess. Okay, I'll go." </p><p>Nigel smiled, "You're a lifesaver, gorgeous." </p><p>¤ </p><p>"You're still negotiating the prenuptial? It's the day of the fucking wedding!" Nigel laughed in disbelief at his father. Both of them were watching his father’s lawyer negotiating over the phone with the fiancé's lawyer. </p><p>Alastor laughed and hugged his son, "Did you bring the lovely Adam with you today?" He asked as he pulled away, gripping his son by the biceps. </p><p>Nigel nodded, "Of course I fucking did, Dad. Who else would I bring?" </p><p>Alastor grinned and lightly tapped his son's cheek, "You better marry that boy, or else I'll make him Mr. Banyai number six!" </p><p>"Seven, sir." The lawyer chimed, his hand over the mic of the phone, "Gabi is going to be Mrs. Banyai number six." </p><p>Nigel shook his head at his father and sighed, "You let me worry about Adam and me, Dad." </p><p>Alastor looked at the lawyer, "If she agrees to three times a week, I'll sign." The lawyer parroted his client’s demand to the other lawyer before giving a thumbs up. Alastor laughed and signed the prenuptial before standing tall and walking into the chapel. Nigel sighed before following his father. </p><p>Hours later, at the reception, Adam and Nigel were sitting at the high-top tables at the back of the room. The wait staff served the cake, Adam taking the chocolate while Nigel chose vanilla. However, after one bite of his cake, Nigel decided to snag a piece of Adam's cake. </p><p>"Nigel, if you wanted chocolate, you should have asked for your own piece."  Adam pouted as he watched Nigel, eating the obscenely-large chocolate forkful. </p><p>Nigel grinned, "I wanted to try both kinds, and you always get chocolate. Besides, you always let me steal a bite." </p><p>Adam sighed. Nigel studied his face for a moment before taking the young man's hand, starting to step back towards the dance floor, "Come dance with me if you're not going to eat your cake." </p><p>Adam blinked in surprise, stiffening but following Nigel all the same. "Nigel, I don't know how to dance. This isn't a good idea." </p><p>Nigel laughed, "Then follow my lead, gorgeous." He said as he put Adam's hand on his shoulder then his own on Adam's waist. Adam held his other hand tight as he nodded and they pressed close to each other. </p><p>As they danced to a few songs, Nigel led while Adam slowly relaxed in his hold till he was eventually smiling a little. Which, of course, was when Nigel's new mother-in-law, Gabi, decided to come over. </p><p>"Well, aren't you two just precious!" She purred. Nigel and Adam had stopped dancing, though Nigel stubbornly held onto Adam. "I didn't know you were spoken for, Nigel. Your father told me you were quite the bachelor!" </p><p>Adam pulled away finally at that, much to Nigel's displeasure. "We're just friends," Adam stated, as Nigel put a hand reassuringly on the back of Adam's neck. </p><p>"I think my father may be looking for you, Gabi," Nigel said with a nod. </p><p>Sure enough, Alastor was making his way over to them and hugged Gabi before smiling at Nigel and Adam. "Isn't she just beautiful tonight, boys?" </p><p>Adam nodded, "She is very attractive, Alastor." </p><p>Nigel barely held back a snicker, "Go have fun, you two lovebirds. Enjoy your reception." He said as he made a shooing motion with his free hand. </p><p>Alastor laughed and turned himself and Gabi back towards the dance floor, and walked away. </p><p>With that, Adam relaxed a bit with a sigh, Nigel looking at him with a smile, "Let’s get out of here, gorgeous." </p><p>It was ritual for Nigel, at this point, to stay over Adam's apartment after one of his father's weddings, so when they ordered the Uber from the reception hall, he didn't even bother to ask whether or not he could come over. </p><p>When they got back to Adam's apartment, Adam went to his bedroom to change, and Nigel grabbed his overnight bag from the couch, going into the bathroom. After showering and redressing, he came out to find Adam making two mugs of tea, looking pensive. </p><p>Nigel went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his hips, resting his chin on Adam's shoulder. Adam jumped at first but then relaxed into the embrace. "What's on your mind, gorgeous?" </p><p>"Remember how I told you how my company wanted to make a partnership with other maintenance teams?" Adam asked him, leaning his head back onto Nigel's shoulder. </p><p>Nigel nodded, "I do." </p><p>"They want me and two others to go to Florence to visit Arcetri Observatory. Work with their maintenance team for three months." </p><p>Nigel hummed, "Three months, huh? That's quite a bit of fucking time." </p><p>Adam nodded, looking down to the cooling mugs of tea, "I'm nervous, Nigel. I won't have my routines to keep me grounded. Or you to help me." </p><p>Nigel smiled, hugging him just a little tighter, "You can do this, gorgeous. I'm sure there’s mac and cheese in Italy, and I'll be a phone call away whenever you need me." </p><p>Adam nodded, smiling a little, "Yeah." </p><p>Nigel pulled away and picked up his mug with both hands, sipping it, not noticing how Adam's smile fell the moment he pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week without Adam, Nigel made it halfway to Adam's apartment on Sunday morning before remembering that no one would be there to greet him. He laughed it off and pulled out his phone, shooting a text message to the blue-eyed man instead, saying how Sunday lunch won't be the same without him.</p><p>A month into Adam being gone, Nigel found himself cooking their usual Sunday lunch of macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and chicken for himself in his own apartment. He learned he was a terrible cook and that he missed Adam something terrible.</p><p>It was two months into Adam being gone when Darko brought Adam up at the gym one day.</p><p>"So, are you ever going to settle down, Nigel?" Darko asked as he spotted for Nigel on the bench press.</p><p>Nigel raised a brow at that, continuing steady repetitions. "Why the fuck would I want to do that?"</p><p>Darko rolled his eyes, "Because you've been talking more about what Adam is doing in Italy than you have been about your own life for the past two months."</p><p>Nigel looked away and huffed, not having realized he had talked so much about Adam. "It’s more interesting, that's all. Why the fuck would I want to settle down. I fuck all the girls I want. And I still have Adam at the end of the day. He's my best friend."</p><p>"A best friend with an international phone plan so he can call you every other night before bed. Right. Got it. Totally platonic." Darko said sarcastically.</p><p>Nigel put the weight back on the rack and rolled his eyes, "If Adam wanted more from our relationship, he would fucking say so." He sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow with the towel from around his neck.</p><p>Darko shook his head as he crossed his arms, waiting for Nigel to get up so he could do his set. "If you don't make a move, you're going to lose him to someone else."</p><p>Nigel was quiet for a moment before getting up, spotting Darko as he started his reps on the bench. "Maybe you're right. You know what. I'll tell him when he comes back from his trip."</p><p>Darko grinned up to him, "That's more like it, asshole."</p><p>¤</p><p>"I'm coming home tonight. We’ll have our Sunday lunch together tomorrow at noon! I'm very excited to see you again, Nigel!"</p><p>Nigel played the voicemail over and over again. Even though he had talked to Adam almost every night before bed, the idea of seeing his blue-eyed friend again after three months made it feel like they last talked a lifetime ago.</p><p>When Sunday finally came, Nigel went through his closet, nervously choosing one of his fancier dress shirts. At first, he buttoned it right up to the top, but it felt phony, so he unbuttoned the top two again before rolling up his sleeves to the elbows. He then put on some cologne and ran a hand through his hair, sighing.</p><p>He looked at his phone and nearly jumped out of his skin. If he didn't leave now, he'd be late, and Adam would kill him for sure.</p><p>He ordered his Uber and grabbed a jacket, locking his apartment as he left. As he waited at the pickup location, he lit a cigarette, an old habit he couldn't seem to break. When the Uber pulled up, he dropped his cigarette and snubbed it out before getting inside.</p><p>At Adam's apartment complex, Nigel excitedly climbed the steps two at a time,  practically jogging down the hall to the door. He stopped in front of door one-hundred fourteen and ran a hand through his hair before knocking, turning away with nervous energy.</p><p>"Hello, gorgeous." Nigel said when he heard the door open, turning back to see a  tall blonde man with auburn eyes smiling at him where he had expected to see Adam.</p><p>"You must be Nigel. Come in." The man said.</p><p>Nigel's smile had fallen immediately when he had seen the other man, a scowl quickly settling onto his face as the other man stepped back to let Nigel in as if it was HIS apartment.</p><p>"And who the fuck are you?" Nigel snarled the still smiling man, who only chuckled.</p><p>"Nigel!" Adam interrupted as he came over, putting a hand on each of their arms. "This is Hannibal. He's my fiance."</p><p>Nigel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Fiance...?" He looked between the two of them, "Since when do you have a fucking fiance?"</p><p>Adam blushed, smiled, and looked to Hannibal, "He asked a week ago, and I said yes."</p><p>Hannibal took Adam's hand and squeezed lightly, smiling more. "I knew I couldn't let him go back to America without asking."</p><p>Nigel stood there gaping like a fish, at a loss for words. Thankfully, the oven timer went off, Adam quickly disappearing into the kitchen again.</p><p>"Why don't we get settled at the table, and we can explain things better over lunch, Nigel?" Hannibal said to him, nodding towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds good, I guess," Nigel mumbled as he followed the other man into the other room, frowning as he watched Adam plate three place settings instead of their usual two.</p><p>Adam took his customary seat while Hannibal took Nigel's usual seat, making Nigel feel even more of a sore thumb as he pulled out the other chair and sat awkwardly. "So," Nigel snarled, "How'd the fuck you two meet?"</p><p>"I had been in Florence for two weeks and just started to get into a routine again. One day when it was raining, I was held up at work and had missed my bus," Adam started.</p><p>Nigel nodded. He remembered Adam telling him about that day.</p><p>"I started panicking. I couldn't find my bus schedule in my bag. My clothes were getting wet and sticking to me. I was going to be late for dinner. Everything was going wrong." Nigel could see Adam’s shoulders were getting tense just remembering the day. Just then Hannibal put his hand over Adam's, making Adam look up to him and smile.</p><p>Nigel felt a stir of jealousy that someone other than him could make Adam smile like that.</p><p>"And then, suddenly, there was an umbrella overhead. Hannibal told me how to regulate my breathing to help me calm down, then offered me a ride home so I wouldn't be late for dinner."</p><p>Nigel forced himself not to glare as he looked at Hannibal while eating. He remembered Adam telling him about the kind stranger, who had helped him with his panic attack. Adam hadn't mentioned the stranger's name or brought the stranger up again, so Nigel had thought nothing of it.</p><p>And to think, all this time, Nigel thought Adam's stay in Italy had been a solitary experience.</p><p>"So, what, you two started seeing each other after that?" Nigel asked.</p><p>"Not quite." Hannibal stated, "At first, I simply stopped to talk to Adam while he waited for his bus. He had his defenses up, for a time, but I eventually won him over."</p><p>"Hannibal had been held up late the day that it rained, too." Adam pointed out, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes at that, grumbling, "How lucky for you, Adam."</p><p>Adam blinked, "It was just coincidence that we were both inconvenienced on the same day. It didn't have anything to do with luck, Nigel." He sighed, "But I wanted to ask you. As my best friend, will you be my best man?"</p><p>Nigel was in mid-chew when Adam asked. In reflex, he inhaled and immediately started choking on his food, taking his glass of water to wash it down.</p><p>"Nigel, are you okay?" Adam asked with concern, half standing in his seat. Hannibal simply looked half-amused from across the table.</p><p>"Yeah," Nigel choked out, "I'm fucking fine, just fucking great." His voice ground out before drinking more water, his eyes tearing up. Once he finally calmed down, he looked at Adam, who had sat back down at this point. "You want me to be your best man?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>Adam nodded, "Of course, Nigel. There's no one closer to me than you. You’re my best friend. It only makes sense to choose you."</p><p>Hannibal nodded, "Adam tells me how you've been a true friend through the years. It’s obvious he would choose you."</p><p>Nigel rubbed the back of his neck and nods, sighing, feeling cornered. "Yeah, of course. Okay. I'll be your best man."</p><p>Adam smiled, his face lighting up, "Thank you, Nigel!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updated some of the tags, please be aware! Also updated the last two chapters with beta read versions! Beta version updated. Please let me know what you think! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck am I going to do, Darko?" Nigel groaned as he nursed his beer. </p><p>Darko looked at his friend sitting next to him at the bar and sighed, scratching his head, "This is a fine mess you got yourself in, Nigel, and you have no one to blame but yourself." </p><p>Nigel glared at his friend, "How the fuck is this my fault?" </p><p>Darko barked a laugh, sitting back on the barstool, "You honestly thought you could serial fuck women while you kept Adam on the side for seven years, and he would not get fed up and move on?" He shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>Nigel heard his phone go off. He checked it, only to see it was a selfie of the happy couple smiling back at him. He slammed his phone down on the bar and finished his beer. </p><p>Darko leaned in to look at the picture and immediately burst out laughing, gripping his sides. "The bastard looks just like you! You could be long lost brothers!" </p><p>Nigel scoffed, "That pompous prick looks nothing like me." </p><p>Darko shakes his head, wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh, he does. Adam's definitely got a type." </p><p>Nigel waved to the bartender for another drink, "Yeah, well, what am I going to do? I can't let this pompous shit marry Adam." </p><p>Darko finished his drink and waved for another as well, "You're going to be the greatest best man you can be, and then steal him from the groom, of course." </p><p>Nigel raised a brow, "I'm listening." </p><p>¤</p><p>Sunday morning rolled around again to find Nigel knocking on Adam's apartment door for yet another unusual Sunday lunch. This week, he'd be meeting Adam's wedding party.</p><p>"Hello, Nigel! You're early!" Adam said with a hesitant smile as he stepped out of the way.</p><p>Nigel nodded and said, "Hello, gorgeous. I figured you might need some help getting ready for lunch since it's more people than usual." After stepping in and taking off his jacket, he tossed it over the back of a chair as he made his way through the apartment.</p><p>Adam smiled, "That was thoughtful of you, but everything's almost finished." He followed Nigel into the room.</p><p>Nigel nodded, helping himself to a soda from the fridge, always wishing that Adam kept something stronger on hand. "So who are going to be your other groomsmen?"</p><p>"Harlan, my cousin, Will," Adam started to list off.</p><p>Nigel interrupted, "He's the one that's your doppelganger, right?"</p><p>Adam laughed, "Will doesn't look that much like me."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fucking okay. He looks like your older and scruffier twin."</p><p>Adam dropped it, turning away to the food, "And Beth."</p><p>Nigel froze in what he was doing, "Adam, you're joking."</p><p>Adam looked over his shoulder to Nigel, "I'm completely serious. I was in her wedding party, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel groaned and put his drink down, then rubbed his face with his hands, "Adam, Beth hates me."</p><p>Adam sighed, "The last time you saw her was at my birthday party, and you both seemed amicable."</p><p>"She slammed the fucking door in my face because I wouldn't go steady with one of her friends I was sleeping with!" Nigel grumbled out.</p><p>Adam pursed his lips in thought at that, "Well, she still made me one of her wedding party. It's only polite to do the same. Please try to be civil."</p><p>Nigel sighed and nodded, "Fine, fine. I will."</p><p>As if on cue, there was a knock on the apartment door.</p><p>"I'll get it for you," Nigel said before making his way through and opening the door only to be greeted by a man with curly brown hair, a trimmed beard, and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. "Hey, Will, come in."</p><p>"Nigel, right?" Will asked as he took off his jacket and hung it over an arm, walking into the apartment. "I'm surprised my cousin isn't marrying you, in all honesty. But I guess I was wrong about your relationship." He commented off-handedly to Nigel, then walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Nigel had to bite his tongue to not start an argument with him.</p><p>Before Nigel could get into the kitchen, the doorbell rang, making Adam jump. Will and Nigel both sighed, both knowing how much Adam disliked the jarring buzzer noise that came along with using the doorbell. Nigel quickly turned around and went back to the front door, opening it to reveal a smiling Beth.</p><p>"Hi there, Nigel!"</p><p>"Hey, Beth." He replied dryly as he let her in, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>They walked into the kitchen where Adam was plating the lunch, Will already seated. Nigel took his usual seat while Beth sat across from Adam.</p><p>"Harlan will be joining us later because of work," Adam stated as he sat and began to eat, everyone else doing the same.</p><p>Beth immediately started trying to make small talk, while Adam replied to her politely. Nigel couldn't be bothered to reply with more than one-word answers when addressed, never being one for filling the air with mindless chatter. He noticed Will was doing much the same and tried to hold back a smirk when he could see Beth starting to get annoyed.</p><p>Will eventually interrupted Beth while she was going on about some children's book she was writing, asking whether or not Adam would stay in America after the wedding.</p><p>"Actually, Hannibal lived in America for some time and his groomsmen are mostly from America, but we decided that after the wedding, I'll be moving to Florence." Adam stated simply as if it was obvious.</p><p>Nigel once again found himself wishing he had something stronger than soda.</p><p>"That must be so exciting, Adam!" Beth said, "I would love to be in a new city surrounded by strangers and new opportunities, learning a new language! It sounds so freeing!"</p><p>Will and Nigel both looked at Beth like she had eight heads as Adam quickly grew flustered, "It's not a new city, Beth, I was there for three months. And I'll have Hannibal."</p><p>Will smiled reassuringly to Adam, "I'm sure moving to Italy will go fine, Adam. And if you ever get lonely, you can always facetime one of us. You won't be alone."</p><p>Nigel huffed, taking Adam's hand and squeezing gently, "Yeah, gorgeous, you're going to be fine."</p><p>Adam relaxed a bit, nodding as he squeezed Nigel's hand back before going back to eating.</p><p>"So, where is the ceremony being held?" Will asked between bites.</p><p>"Hannibal wants to have the ceremony in Italy."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, "A destination wedding, fucking lovely. When do we leave?"</p><p>"Three Tuesdays from now, we leave for Italy, and the wedding is on that Saturday," Adam said as he stood, starting to gather the empty plates.</p><p>Nigel felt like throwing up at realizing how little time he had before the wedding. It was less than a month away.</p><p>Will laughed, "Work's going to throw a fit with how short notice this is, but I'll be there, Adam."</p><p>Beth looked uneasy but nodded, half smiling, "I'll make it work, too, Adam."</p><p>All three of them looked expectantly to Nigel, who snarled, "Of fucking course I'm going to be there, star."</p><p>They were all gathered in the living room when Harlan finally arrived.</p><p>"So, Adam, are you going to tell us anything about this mystery man you're so swept away by?" Harlan asked curiously.</p><p>Adam blinked in surprise, "Well, he was a surgeon for a time before changing over to being a psychiatrist."</p><p>Will and Beth both nodded, but Nigel raised an eyebrow. "That's great and all, but we're not looking for his resume, gorgeous. We want to know about the special details that make him Hannibal."</p><p>Adam blushed a bit, getting nervous, "Oh, well, he likes classical music and cooking and is an excellent artist."</p><p>Will nodded a bit, "What about his personality?"</p><p>Adam hesitated, looking between the members of his wedding party as he stood and hugged himself, "Hannibal always is kind and helpful to me."</p><p>Nigel's jaw tightened as he watched Adam's stress visibly grow, making concerned eye contact with Harlan for a moment.</p><p>"Adam, that's wonderful, but do you just like him for what he does for you?" Beth voiced concern.</p><p>Adam had started to stimm, tapping a rhythm on his arm. At Beth's question, it was like metaphorical the rubber band of tension had snapped. "Why are you all asking so many questions!" He shouted.</p><p>Beth's eyes widened in surprise, "Adam, wait a moment--"</p><p>"Adam, we're just worried about you," Will said at the same time as Beth.</p><p>"No, you're just trying to trick me into not marrying Hannibal!" Adam shouted again, stalking off into the kitchen.</p><p>Nigel and Harlan both stood with intent to follow after him, Nigel waving Harlan off before going to the kitchen.</p><p>"Star, no one is trying to trick you," Nigel said gently as he approached Adam from behind, who was hugging himself.</p><p>Adam bit his lip, turning to Nigel, "You wouldn't lie to me, right?"</p><p>Nigel shook his head and cupped Adam's cheeks, "Of course fucking not, Adam. We want you to be happy. Okay?"</p><p>Adam swallowed dryly and nodded.</p><p>Nigel grinned and gripped Adam's shoulder's, "Alright, let's get back in there then," Nigel said before letting go and walking into the living room.</p><p>Adam sighed and followed, looking around at everyone meekly.</p><p>Will stood and smiled weakly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>Beth only nodded in agreement, thinking better against speaking.</p><p>Adam half smiled, "It's okay. I'm getting tired now, though. Maybe everyone can meet up together again another time?"</p><p>"That sounds good to me, Adam." Harlan started as he stood, "We'll have to do your bachelor party at some point after all." He finished with a laugh.</p><p>Will and Beth said their goodbyes, followed by Harlan until only Nigel was left.</p><p>He stood in the center of the living room, rubbing the back of his neck, and sighed, "I guess I should get going too, then."</p><p>Adam looked at him and nodded, turning away for a moment as Nigel grabbed his jacket. But as Nigel started putting it on, Adam turned back to him, "Nigel, do you want to stay a bit longer? There's a special about the international space station coming on soon…"</p><p>Nigel paused and looked to Adam, who had trailed off and was looking at the floor. He couldn't help but smile softly as he took his jacket off again. "Yeah, of course, Adam. I'd love to."</p><p>At that, Adam looked up to Nigel and smiled, then took a seat on the couch. Nigel sat a little bit away from him, putting his arms on the back of the couch. Adam grabbed the remote and put on the proper channel before moving to sit melted against Nigel like they always would back before his trip to Italy.</p><p>Nigel tensed for a moment as he blinked in surprise. He had expected Adam to want distance now that he was engaged, but apparently, that was not the case. He chuckled softly, making Adam look up to him curiously.</p><p>"Nothing, Adam. Nothing at all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel spent the next two weeks trying to see Adam whenever he could, though that proved more problematic than he had expected. Adam was spending most of his free time packing his apartment for the move with Hannibal and Will's help, and quite frankly, three was a crowd, let alone four.</p><p>At least Nigel and Adam still had their Sunday lunches together like old times, if nothing else. Nigel filled the air with conversations about the wedding planning, trying to be as supportive as possible, which Adam seemed to respond positively to.</p><p>"Can you come with me to my final tuxedo fitting tomorrow, Nigel? I'd ask Hannibal, but it feels wrong asking him to see my tuxedo before the big day-- but I still want someone's opinion." Adam asked.</p><p>Nigel's jaw tightened for a moment before he forced a smile, "Yeah, of course gorgeous. What time should I be here?"</p><p>"Nine-thirty. The appointment is at ten. Thanks, Nigel." Adam said with a smile of relief. "It's a short walk from that restaurant we like and we can have lunch afterward."</p><p>The next day, Nigel got out of his Uber and texted Adam that he was outside, deciding to smoke a cigarette while he waited for the blue-eyed man to join him. A few minutes later, Adam came out of the building and smiled, taking his phone out to order them an Uber to the tailor.</p><p>Once arriving, they wasted no time going inside, and Adam was swept away by the tailor, who had been excitedly waiting for him. Nigel sighed and crossed his arms, looking around the shop idly as he waited.</p><p>"Nigel?" Adam said as he hesitantly stepped out from the back, looking down at his black polished shoes nervously. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a button-down black waistcoat and tie over his ivory button down shirt. Everything was tailored to fit him perfectly, accentuating his slim figure that he usually hid under his loose clothing. "What do you think?"</p><p>Nigel's breath caught in his chest at the very sight of him. After staring for a moment, he cleared his throat and smiled, licking his suddenly noticeably dry lips. "You look… good." He managed to get out.</p><p>Adam looked up to Nigel, "It's not too much, is it? Hannibal had suggested the colors."</p><p>Nigel held back a growl but nodded, "You look gorgeous, Star." He tucked a stray curl behind Adam's ear, "Everyone who sees you on the big day is going to fall in love when they see you."</p><p>Adam blushed and looked down, "Thanks, I think."</p><p>The tailor came over to them and smiled, "So are you getting your tuxedo made at another tailor, Doctor Lecter?"</p><p>Nigel scoffed as he turned to the tailor, "I'm not fucking Doctor Lecter. I'm the best friend, Nigel."</p><p>The tailor jumped in surprise but nodded, flustered. "Oh, my mistake, I just assumed because you two seemed so-- oh, nevermind." He laughed nervously, "I assume you're getting your suit somewhere else, though?"</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Our suits are being rented from a tailor in Chelsea."</p><p>The tailor nodded, turning to Adam, "If you're satisfied with how it fits, I can have it ready to pick up tonight. Your flight is early Wednesday morning, correct?"</p><p>Adam nodded, looking to Nigel then back to the tailor, "I'm satisfied with the work. Thank you."</p><p>The tailor then guided Adam to the changing room again, Nigel rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for Adam to come back. When he returned, Adam and Nigel left the shop without discussing payment with the tailor.</p><p>Nigel raised a brow and looked to Adam as they walked, lighting a cigarette. "So, are you paying for the tuxedo when you pick it up tonight?"</p><p>Adam frowned a bit, shaking his head, "No, Hannibal paid in advance for the tuxedo."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, grumbling mostly to himself, "Of course he fucking did."</p><p>They made their way to the restaurant, Nigel snubbing out his cigarette before they went inside. It was one of the few public places that Adam liked going to. The staff was always patient, the atmosphere wasn't overwhelming, and even when they were busy, the noise level was never too loud.</p><p>The hostess greeted them and sat them at a table by the window. Nigel looked at the menu for a moment. "See anything you want to try that's not your usual?"</p><p>He asked Adam the same question every time. Whenever they went out to eat, Adam would always order the same thing, but if he saw something that made him curious, Nigel would order it as his own entree so Adam could try it. Once or twice, Adam decided they'd order something that Nigel ended up not enjoying, but he was hardly a picky eater by any stretch of the phrase. It was worth it to him to get Adam trying something new.</p><p>"You should get the risotto this time. That sounds good."</p><p>Nigel raised a brow at that, "You sure, Star? It has wine and mushrooms in it."</p><p>Adam frowned quietly for a moment but then nodded, "If I don't like it, I don't have to eat more than one bite, you always say."</p><p>Nigel chuckled, shaking his head, "You're absolutely right, gorgeous."</p><p>The waiter came over and took their orders then collected their menus before leaving. Nigel sat back in the chair and sighed, "Your wedding really raced up on us all. With everyone's shit schedules, we couldn't do your bachelor party. We'll have to do it in Italy on Thursday night."</p><p>Adam nodded, "That shouldn't be an issue. Hannibal's groomsmen are taking him out for a bachelor party the same night if I remember correctly."</p><p>Nigel nodded, "Hard to imagine either of you letting loose and relaxing. I'm guessing you don't want to go to a strip club?" He said jokingly, grinning as Adam's face lit up bright red.</p><p>"Nigel!"</p><p>"I'm fucking kidding, gorgeous!" Nigel laughed, shaking his head. "We have to take you out at least to get drunk, even if it's only just the once."</p><p>Adam frowned, "Nigel, I don't like alcohol. It tastes awful and makes me feel funny."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, "It will be your last night as a free fucking man, Adam. You have to drink!"</p><p>Adam looked to him warily but nodded, "Okay, Nigel, if you insist…"</p><p>The waiter brought over their food, and they started to eat, Adam surprising Nigel by taking four forkfuls of risotto throughout the meal. When they finished, Nigel insisted on paying for the meal.</p><p>They went outside, and Nigel stretched, looking to Adam. "Any plans for the rest of the day before picking up the tux, gorgeous?"</p><p>Adam shook his head, "No, just going to wait at home. Maybe rewatch a documentary."</p><p>Nigel nodded, taking his phone out to order their Uber. "Want me to keep you company?"</p><p>Adam smiled and nodded, "I'd very much like that, Nigel."</p><p>¤</p><p>The night of their flight arrived all too soon. It was half-past five in the evening, and Nigel was sitting in the terminal waiting for the plane to board alongside Harlan, Will, and Beth. Hannibal and Adam, along with three of Hannibal's four groomsmen, had booked the earlier flight that afternoon thus were already two hours in the air for their nearly nine-hour direct flight. </p><p>When the plane finally started boarding, Nigel was sat between Beth and Will while Harlan was in the row in front of them. Nigel sighed and put his headphones in, ready to sleep away the trip, or at least as most of it as he could.</p><p>He woke up later with an hour left of the flight, grateful for his luck. Nigel watched what was left of the random in-flight movie Beth had put on, and soon they were landed and getting unloaded from the plane.</p><p>It was a good twenty minutes into being in Rome's airport that Nigel realized that his phone was still in airplane mode. He switched airplane mode off, and for a moment, his phone was quiet before receiving several notifications for missed calls and text messages. Adam had been trying to reach them for the last half hour.</p><p>His phone started ringing, Adam's name lighting up the screen. "Hello, gorgeous! Just got out of the terminal!"</p><p>"Oh! I was worried. I had tried calling the others, but the calls bounced. I don't think they set up their international plans properly, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel chuckled and looked at the others over his shoulder, "Everyone's fine, Star. We're going to catch some taxis to the house we're renting. You have the address, right? We'll see you there?"</p><p>"Of course, Nigel. See you soon."</p><p>Nigel ended the call and shoved his phone in his pocket before waving down a taxi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel and Will had taken a cab together while Harlan had shared one with Beth, their respective luggage keeping the four of them from sharing one car. The two taxis arrived at the rental a little past nine in the morning, Nigel and Harlan both paying for their respective taxis with their credit cards.</p><p>"You made sure to tell your bank that you were traveling before you left, right, Nigel?" Will asked as Nigel swiped his card.</p><p>Nigel nodded and took the receipt from the terminal before getting out of the cab, "Of course I fucking did. I travel home to Bucharest every other summer to visit family. Do I look like a fucking idiot?"</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, pulling his suitcase out of the trunk then stepping out of the way so Nigel can do the same. "No, of course not."</p><p>Nigel looked over to see Harlan helping Beth get her suitcase out of the trunk of their taxi, then looked to the house and softened when he saw Adam smiling by the door.</p><p>Nigel took out his phone as he walked over and re-read the text message from the house's host, then punched in the code on the door's keypad to the home. The deadbolt unlocked with a click and he opened the door.</p><p>The five of them made their way inside and looked around curiously. The three-bedroom home was welcoming and warm, and since they were short a room Will had volunteered to take the pull-out couch in the living room before they even left for the trip.</p><p>"Adam, why didn't Hannibal join us?" Beth asked after putting her suitcase in one of the rooms.</p><p>"Oh, he wanted to make breakfast for his groomsmen since it was the first time some of them were meeting," Adam said as he fidgeted.</p><p>Nigel shrugged, "Fucking good, then. I'm starving, anywhere around here to eat?" He asked with a smirk.</p><p>Adam nodded, "Le Cappelle Medicee ristorante enoteca. It's one of the few places I like." He said, then hesitantly added as he looked around at them, "I think you all would enjoy it."</p><p>Nigel nodded, "Sounds good to me."</p><p>Later at the restaurant, when they were looking at the menus, Nigel asked Adam whether he wanted to try anything that wasn’t his usual. Everyone else at the table looked to Nigel curiously at that.</p><p>"I usually get the Lasagna alla bolognese when I come with Hannibal. You should get the Gnocchetti con creme. It sounds good."</p><p>Nigel raised a brow, "You're not going to like it. Blue cheese has a distinct taste and texture."</p><p>Harlan raised a brow, "Wait a second, are you really going to order it just because Adam said so?"</p><p>Nigel gave Harlan a half glare, "Of course I am, is there a reason I shouldn't?" Adam blushed a bit at that, looking down at his menu quietly now.</p><p>Will looked between Nigel and Adam, then shook his head, sighing.</p><p>Beth was frowning, looking at Adam, "Do you try new foods with Hannibal, too?"</p><p>Adam blushed more at that, stuttering, "Uh, well, when we go to a new restaurant, and they don't have anything familiar, I will."</p><p>Beth raised a brow, "But you get the same thing every time, otherwise? And what about when he cooks at home?"</p><p>"I do, and Hannibal cooks for us both at home…" Adam</p><p>The waiter walked up and Nigel let out a sigh of relief, "Fantastic."</p><p>¤</p><p>Later on, the group returned to the house while Adam returned home to Hannibal's. Nigel decided to go lay down in his room to waste some time and had almost fallen asleep when he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>"Come in!"</p><p>Will opened the door and leaned on the frame, his arms crossed and keeping his voice low, "So… Just so we're clear, exactly how long have you been in love with my cousin?"</p><p>Nigel sits up on the bed and glares at Will, "What the fuck?"</p><p>Will rolls his eyes, stepping in and shutting the door behind himself, "I've seen you two interact at five parties over the years, plus two meals recently. You're always looking at my cousin like he put the stars in the sky."</p><p>Nigel ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, well, Adam's special."</p><p>"You haven't ever told him that he's special, though, have you?" Will questioned, slowly walking around the room.</p><p>Nigel eyed Will and shook his head, "No, I haven't."</p><p>Will nodded and was quiet for a moment while he looked out the window, "You know, you don't have much time to sabotage the wedding if you're going to do it."</p><p>Nigel narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why are you here right now, Will?"</p><p>Will looked to Nigel, not quite making eye contact, "I've spent some time with Adam and Hannibal the past few weeks. I want my cousin happy, and as much as he seems to like Hannibal-- he's a lot happier when he's around you."</p><p>Nigel swallowed dryly and nodded. "I fucking get it."</p><p>Will sighed, "I certainly hope so because they're not a good fit for each other." With that, he made his way to the door, "The bachelor party is tomorrow night, right? Best make it count." And with that, he shut the door behind himself.</p><p>Nigel rubbed his face as he flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling despondently.</p><p>¤</p><p>Adam was watching Hannibal cook the two of them an early dinner. By the ingredients, it seemed like it would be something with chicken, but past that Adam wasn't sure.</p><p>"Would you like to sous-chef?" Hannibal asked, smiling up to Adam as he paused from preparing the meat, the herbs and garlic already prepared.</p><p>Adam nodded, going to the sink to wash his hands. "Of course, I'd love to."</p><p>"Wonderful. We're making a cacciatore. Usually you make it with rabbit, but we'll be using chicken. Can you dice the peppers and onion for me?" Hannibal asked.</p><p>Adam nodded, taking out a cutting board from a cabinet before grabbing the yellow and red peppers as well as onion. As he cut them, Hannibal made quick work of the mushrooms and carrot while the chicken seared in the skillet.</p><p>Soon Hannibal removed the chicken from the skillet and added the vegetables and garlic, letting them sauté. Once it was ready, he added the wine and stirred, letting it reduce with a careful eye.</p><p>"Pass me the crushed tomatoes, tomato paste, and roma tomatoes please?" Hannibal asked.</p><p>Adam nodded, passing each of them one by one, waiting as Hannibal added each to the skillet. Once done, Hannibal added the chicken back to the skillet and reduced the heat as he put a lid on, before turning to Adam.</p><p>"And now, we wait." He said with a smile, pulling Adam over gently by the hips and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Adam chuckled, blushing lightly as he rested his hands on Hannibal's chest, "How long until it's ready?"</p><p>Hannibal nuzzled his hair affectionately, "About forty minutes until I add the olives, then another ten minutes."</p><p>Adam made a face, disliking the idea of olives in the dish. "Olives?"</p><p>Hannibal's chest rumbled in amusement, "No olives, then. Fifty minutes, regardless."</p><p>¤</p><p>Harlan had taken a taxi to the local market that afternoon with Beth and brought back groceries for the house. Nigel came down to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the island, noticing that Will had already started cooking dinner for the four of them.</p><p>Nigel pulled out his phone and started looking into bars in the area, cursing himself mentally. Doing the bachelor party in New York City, where he knew all of the relaxed and quiet bars, would have been easy. But with only three weeks to work with, time had gotten away from him. Now he had to rely on online reviews, which made him nervous.</p><p>By the time Will finished cooking, Nigel had narrowed it down to three bars. The reviews for all three were very promising, but he didn't want to take the chance they'd show up tomorrow night, and Adam would be overwhelmed. He'd have to visit all three of them tonight to check them out and decide which of them to take the group to.</p><p>Will called to Harlan and Beth from the dining room as he put a trivet on the table before going back to the kitchen. He brought back the hot skillet filled with chicken and vegetables with rice, putting it on the trivet and sitting at the table.</p><p>Nigel joined Will and started to serve himself as Beth and Harlan sat down.</p><p>"Any plans for the bachelor party tomorrow night, Nigel?" Beth asked as she waited, Will serving himself after Nigel finished.</p><p>Nigel nodded, "I have three places in mind, from the reviews. I'm going to scope them out tonight."</p><p>Beth frowned, starting to serve herself, "Why don't you just pick one now? I'm sure the reviews will be good enough."</p><p>Harlan rolled his eyes as he took the serving spoon as she finished, "You say that now, but when we don't have to leave less than an hour into it because it's not too much for Adam, you'll be grateful." He looked to Nigel, pointing to him with the serving spoon, "Keep being considerate. It's a good look on you, kid."</p><p>Nigel chuckled and nodded as he ate, amused by how put-out Beth looked as she quietly ate her food. When Nigel finished, he thanked Will for the food before taking his plate and silverware to the sink and washing them before putting them away.</p><p>He then went back to his room, grabbing his wallet and putting his shoes and jacket on before calling for a taxi as he left the house.</p><p>Nigel went into the first bar and looked around a bit. It was crowded and loud, and the music was louder than he had anticipated. Nothing at all like the reviews had said. He rolled his eyes and walked back out of the bar, calling for another taxi.</p><p>The second bar was better, though not by much. The music was still louder than he'd prefer for Adam, though not as loud as the last bar. It wasn't as crowded as the other bar was, either.</p><p>Nigel sat at the bar and waved over the bartender, asking in his meager Italian if he spoke English. The bartender shook his head, making Nigel sigh. He ordered a beer and thanked him, thinking as he sipped it. The place wasn't necessarily out of the question, but the others in Adam's wedding party only spoke English as far as he knew. So if he did choose this place, they'd have difficulty ordering.</p><p>He paid for his beer and looked up the other bar. Seeing it was only a few blocks away, he decided to save the money and walk to it.</p><p>When he walked into the third bar, he couldn't help but smirk. For a Wednesday night, it was barely busy at all, maybe at half capacity. The music was low, perfect for conversation at the high-top tables. The general lighting and atmosphere was welcoming as well, instead of dark and dreary. It had definite potential. Nigel sat at the bar, waving over the bartender.</p><p>He was relieved when the bartender nodded 'yes' after he asked if he spoke English. He ordered a beer then asked, "I'm thinking of bringing my friends here tomorrow night. Is it usually like this on Thursdays as well?"</p><p>The bartender shrugged a bit, "It is not a weekend, so there isn't too much of a crowd."</p><p>Nigel nodded, "And do you work tomorrow? Or someone else who speaks English?"</p><p>The bartender nodded, "I work tomorrow night, yes."</p><p>"Fucking fantastic. This place will be perfect for tomorrow, then." Nigel said with a smirk before drinking his beer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday morning and afternoon crawled by slowly for Nigel. Beth had gone out for a walk with Harlan while Nigel flipped through the television channels, and Will read a book he had brought on the trip with him. Eventually, Nigel gave up trying to find something to watch and turned the television off, deciding to be the first to shower for going out that night.</p><p>After getting out of the shower, he wiped the fogged mirror with his towel and frowned a bit, deciding to shave. When he finished, he put on his aftershave and cologne from his travel bag, then wrapped his towel around his hips before heading to his room.</p><p>Once in his room, he dressed in a black button-down shirt and black slacks. He put on his black socks and slipped his shoes on before hanging his towel on the doorknob to dry. He looked in the mirror on the wall and fingered through his hair before heading back downstairs and dropping onto the couch.</p><p>Will looked up from his book for a brief moment before going back to it. "You clean up nice enough."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you do too, asshole."</p><p>Will chuckled and put his bookmark in place before standing, stretching for a moment before grabbing his suitcase and going upstairs. Nigel turned the television on as he heard the bathroom door close.</p><p>Will eventually came back downstairs, showered, and dressed, his towel around his shoulders to catch the water dripping from his hair. He was putting on his socks and shoes when Harlan and Beth came back from their walk.</p><p>"You two really should have come with us. The neighborhoods out here were beautiful! I took so many pictures!" Beth exclaimed as she sat next to Will on the couch.</p><p>Harlan nodded, "It really was nice to get out of the house, I have to agree with the young lady."</p><p>Will forced a half-smile, "I got to catch up on some reading, so I enjoyed myself."</p><p>Nigel stood from the couch, looking at Beth, "Are you ready to go out to the bar in an hour, or do you have to get ready?"</p><p>Beth half glared to him, huffing as she stood, "I'll be ready. I just need to change. I took a shower this morning." With that, she went up to her room.</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes at her reaction.</p><p>At that moment, his phone started going off in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the screen and saw it was Adam and smiled, answering cheerfully, "Hello gorgeous. Are you on your way already?"</p><p>"Not yet, Nigel. You told me to be there in an hour. Should I come sooner?"</p><p>Nigel chuckled, "No, of course not. What do you need, Star?"</p><p>"Well, I don't go to bars, so I wasn't sure what to wear. I tried to ask Hannibal, but he told me just to dress comfortably, and that wasn't very helpful."</p><p>Nigel smirked a bit and nodded, "A button-down shirt and jacket with slacks or jeans will be fucking perfect, gorgeous."</p><p>"Okay, thank you, Nigel. I'll see you soon."</p><p>"See you soon," Nigel replied before hanging up.</p><p>Nigel turned to see that Harlan had left the room, most likely to get ready, Nigel assumed, and Will was ruffling his hair with his towel to try drying it the best he could. After a moment, Will gave up and brought the towel upstairs to the bathroom to hang it on the towel rack.</p><p>Nigel sighed and grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the kitchen counter, then went outside. He sat on the step as he lit his cigarette and took a drag.</p><p>He was halfway through his second cigarette when Will joined him outside. He looked up to Will curiously and held out the pack of smokes, to which Will shook his head.</p><p>"No, thanks. So, do you have a plan?"</p><p>Nigel shook his head, "Nope. I just know I have to tell him tonight."</p><p>Will nodded his head as he put his hands in his pockets, "A confession while drinking might be brushed off, or worse, forgotten."</p><p>Nigel looked up to him, "Look, fucker, I'm open to suggestions at this point if you've got any."</p><p>Will shrugged, "You could call him and tell him now. Get it over with."</p><p>Nigel barked a laugh, "And ruin the night?"</p><p>Will looked to him, "Or maybe save it."</p><p>Nigel finished his cigarette and snubbed it out, considering lighting a third one from his nervous energy.</p><p>A few minutes later, a taxi pulled up, and Adam got out, thanking the driver in Italian as he did. He walked over to Nigel and Will and smiled as the taxi left, "So, are Harlan and Beth ready to go?"</p><p>Nigel smirked up him and stood, "They better fucking be, or else we're leaving them behind tonight."</p><p>Will chuckled while Adam frowned for a moment before sighing, "I know you don't mean it, Nigel, but it's still not very nice to joke about that."</p><p>Nigel leaned in towards Adam and cupped the back of his neck, squeezed lightly, "So long as you know I'm kidding, that's all that fucking matters."</p><p>Adam nervously made eye contact with Nigel as he blushed and nodded before looking down. Nigel then pulling away, "I'll go get them," Nigel said, going back into the house and leaving the door open behind him.</p><p>¤</p><p>Adam watched Nigel disappear into the home and then sighed.</p><p>"So you're really going to marry Hannibal, then?" Will asked, knowing it was probably going to stress his cousin but not being able to help himself.</p><p>Adam snapped out of his stupor and looked to Will, confused, "Of course I am, Will. The wedding is in two days. It's not like I can back out now."</p><p>Will shrugged, pulling his hands out of his pockets to push his glasses up a bit, then folded his arms. "I don't know, Adam. It's your life. No one is holding a gun to your head saying you have to become Mr. Adam Lecter."</p><p>Adam frowned more, then looked back into the house. "No, but, I want…I want this, Will."</p><p>Will raised a brow, looking away, "Okay, but do you want this with Hannibal?"</p><p>Adam swallowed audibly, watching as Nigel came out of the house with Beth and Harlan a moment later.</p><p>Nigel looked to Adam and saw that he looked conflicted and frowned, gripping his shoulder and leaning in, "You okay, Star?"</p><p>Adam looked away, not liking lying, so avoided the question, "Did you order a taxi for us? You would have to specify a large one."</p><p>Nigel narrowed his eyes but nodded, squeezing Adam's shoulder reassuringly before letting go, "Of course, gorgeous. It should be here any minute."</p><p>Sure enough, the taxi company had sent a van instead of a car this time, so they were able to leave together. They arrived at the bar twenty minutes later, and Nigel paid the fare before getting out, following the others inside.</p><p>As Nigel had anticipated from scoping it out the night before, the bar was barely half full that night. Adam looked around nervously, and Nigel gripped his shoulder, steering him toward an empty high-top table.</p><p>"Sit, I'll get your drinks for you, gorgeous. I'll be back." Nigel said with a wink.</p><p>Adam blushed a little but nodded as he took a seat. Beth took off her jacket and hung it on the back of one of the chairs before going to the bar, Will doing the same. Meanwhile, Harlan was already making his way back from the bar with a glass of whiskey.</p><p>Nigel soon returned with a beer in one hand and a wine glass in the other, handing the wine glass to Adam and leaning in to speak to him, "This is their red pomegranate sangria. Any drink you don't like, tell me, and I'll get you a different one. Or if you want to try something else, tell me, and I'll still get you something else."</p><p>Adam nodded as he took the drink, sipping it. He paused and reflected for a moment before taking another sip. The tart sweetness from the fruit made the bite of the alcohol bearable. He could drink this, Adam thought to himself.</p><p>Will came back to the table with a glass of whiskey while Beth had a strawberry margarita.</p><p>Harlan started asking Will about work, and Beth asked Adam about how learning Italian was going. Nigel sat back and drank his beer quietly, letting the others talk around him. He noticed Adam's glass was soon nearly empty and stepped away to get him another, getting himself a second beer while he was at it. He returned and put the sangria beside Adam's nearly empty glass, to which Adam paused conversation with Beth to thank him.</p><p>Hours passed by, and before any of them realized it, it was half-past midnight. Adam stood, announcing he had to go to the bathroom but stumbled when he went to walk away. Luckily, Nigel had been watching and anticipated Adam's stagger from his intake and quickly grabbed him by the elbow, steadying him.</p><p>"Okay, I think we're good for the night. Let's get you to the bathroom, then get you home, alright, Star?" Nigel suggested, well on his way to drunk as well.</p><p>Adam nodded and sighed as they walked to the bathroom, "That sounds good, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel waited outside the bathroom for Adam before walking him back to the table. "I suggest closing tabs, everyone. I'll order a taxi."</p><p>Will waved him off, "We talked while you were at the bathroom. We’re going to stay till close. You get Adam back."</p><p>Nigel looked to Will for a moment before nodding, before closing his tab at the bar. He returned and looked at Adam, "Ready to go, gorgeous?"</p><p>Adam looked to Nigel and nodded, walking over and linking arms with him for stability before walking out with him.</p><p>Once they were outside, Nigel called for the taxi, then took his cigarettes out and lit one. He noticed Adam shivering a bit and quickly took off his jacket, putting it over the slimmer man's shoulders. Adam gripped the lapels and looked down, smiling a little, "Thank you, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel nodded, "Of course, Star."</p><p>The taxi arrived, and Nigel snubbed his cigarette out before they both got into the back. Adam gave the driver Hannibal's address before curling up into Nigel's side, nuzzling Nigel's neck. Nigel blushed a bit and smiled, nosing his hair.</p><p>"Nigel, am I making a mistake?" Adam asked quietly.</p><p>Nigel's eyes opened-- when did he even close them? He looked down at Adam. "Adam, what makes you think you're making a mistake?"</p><p>Adam pulled away and looked up to him, making eye contact for a moment, "You."</p><p>Nigel's eyes widened for a moment before he leaned in, kissing Adam's lips softly. Adam kissed back, his hands going to tangle into Nigel's hair, Nigel gripping Adam's hips lightly in return. Nigel licked Adam's lip gently, Adam sighing softly as he opened to him, and Nigel deepened the kiss.</p><p>"Questa è la tua fermata," the taxi driver, unfortunately, interrupted as they pulled up in front of Hannibal's home.</p><p>"Si, Grazie signore," Adam gasped out as he pushed away from Nigel, scooting away from him in the taxi and fixing his jacket self-consciously as Nigel ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Adam looked to Nigel for a moment before getting out of the taxi, "Good night, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel quickly got out after him, "Adam, wait!"</p><p>"You need to pay, signore!" The taxi driver called after them.</p><p>"I'll be right back, okay!" Nigel shouted to the driver as he followed Adam, who was fumbling to get his key in the door. "Adam, hold on a fucking minute! Can we maybe talk about what just fucking happened?"</p><p>"What is there to talk about, Nigel," Adam responded, his voice raised from the alcohol.</p><p>"You're not stupid, Adam. Don't act like you are," Nigel growled out.</p><p>At that moment, the front door opened, Hannibal standing in the doorway in his nightclothes frowning, "Adam, Nigel, is everything alright?"</p><p>Adam nodded, "Nigel was just leaving."</p><p>Nigel gave Adam a hard look for a quiet moment before cursing and turning around, going back to the taxi. He got in and paid the original fare before giving the address for the rental house.</p><p>He went straight up to his room once he got back to the rental house, repacking his suitcase hastily. Once finished, he sat on the bed and pulled out his phone, checking to see if there were any earlier flights back to the states. Friday night was available, so he rescheduled his Sunday morning flight.</p><p>It would have to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Nigel woke up with a hangover, swearing as his phone rang. Growling as he rubbed his face, he looked at the screen and saw it was Will calling.</p><p>"Why, exactly, are you calling me instead of knocking on the fucking door?" Nigel growled out.</p><p>"What did you say to Adam last night?" Will asked, ignoring Nigel's question completely.</p><p>"Nothing. He asked if I thought he was making a mistake. We kissed. He didn't want to talk about it. Then all but told me to fucking leave, so I left." Nigel told him.</p><p>"Adam called me last night after I passed out and left a voicemail. He was beside himself. You need to go over there."</p><p>Nigel growled, "I'm not fucking going over there. He was just drunk and confused. He'll be fine."</p><p>Will huffed in frustration, "So that's it. You're just going to watch him get married on Saturday?"</p><p>"I'm not doing shit. I'm leaving for New York City tonight." Nigel snarled and hung up before dropping the phone onto the bed, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>A few minutes later, the door to his room swung open, and Will was standing in the doorway, "You're a coward."</p><p>Nigel snarled and sat up, twisting to face him, "Yeah, well, at least I'm not trying to manipulate my cousin and his best friend into an affair because I have a hard-on for the fucking fiancé."</p><p>Will's eyes widened a bit, taken aback. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Nigel's eyes narrowed, "Adam's more perceptive than you realize." He started, getting out of bed, "He noticed your little crush all those times you joined them to help him pack. Saw your lingering looks and 'accidental' touches. He's not blind."</p><p>Will blushed in embarrassment and looked away, folding his arm defensively, "When did he tell you?"</p><p>"When we were waiting to pick up his tuxedo."</p><p>Will nodded, then looked at Nigel, making a rare moment of eye contact, "Doesn't change that Adam's in love with you and about to make a huge mistake. They're not right for each other, and you know it."</p><p>Nigel rolled his eyes, turning to his suitcase and taking out a change of clothes, pulling off his sleep shirt, "He's a big boy. He can make his own choices. He can fuck his life up without my help."</p><p>Will growled and balled his hands into fists at his sides, raising his voice, "Just see him before you go, at the very least! He's been your best friend for seven years! You owe him that much."</p><p>Nigel scoffed and looked at him with boredom, "Whatever. Get out, or I'm changing in front of you." With that, Will slammed the door shut behind himself as he left the room, making Nigel roll his eyes.</p><p>Nigel stripped his sleep pants off and slipped on some boxers and jeans, then pulled on a short-sleeve button-down shirt that had dachshunds on it. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, sitting on the bed as he pulled his socks and shoes on.</p><p>He shoved his sleepwear into his suitcase then pulled out his phone, staring at the time. He had eight hours to waste before the flight back to America.</p><p>More than enough time to say goodbye to Adam if he really wanted to.</p><p>His jaw tightened, and he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He checked his cigarette pack and growled in frustration when he realized he was down to two smokes left. He'd have to buy a pack while he waited for the flight.</p><p>Nigel grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs. He happened to look over to Harlan and Beth at the kitchen table, who were watching him with confusion clear on their faces. Will didn’t even look up once from his breakfast.</p><p>Once outside, Nigel took his phone out and called for a taxi. He then took out his second to last cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag.</p><p>The front door opened and Harlan stuck his head out, asking carefully, "Nigel, humor me. Where are you going with your suitcase?"</p><p>"To get cigarettes." Nigel growled out sarcastically, though it wasn't necessarily a lie.</p><p>Harlan nodded with a frown, his hands on his hips, "With your suitcase. Right. Makes sense."</p><p>Nigel glared up to the older man, "Spit it out, Harlan."</p><p>"Will says you're leaving without even saying goodbye."</p><p>Nigel took one last drag from the cigarette as the taxi pulled up, stubbing it on the ground. "Will should keep his fucking mouth shut."</p><p>Harlan rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh as he watched Nigel put his suitcase in the taxi’s trunk and get inside.</p><p>Nigel told the taxi driver to take him to the airport, having decided that he'd rather wait in the terminal for hours for his flight than staying a moment longer in that house. He took his headphones out and put them in his ears, sighing as he turned the music on.</p><p>¤</p><p>Adam had woken up Friday morning with a massive headache and three calls from Will without any voicemails. Groaning, he turned his phone off silent mode and called Will back, only to get Will's voicemail.</p><p>"Hi Will, I'm returning your calls. Sorry I missed them earlier. Please call me back." He said before hanging up.</p><p>Getting out of bed, he stopped by the bathroom and took some tylenol from the medicine cabinet before heading downstairs.</p><p>In the kitchen, Hannibal was busy cooking breakfast, not noticing Adam at first. When he looked up to Adam, he smiled, "Good morning, Adam. How did you sleep?"</p><p>Adam smiled a little, looking down to the counter, "Okay, I suppose. I woke up with the worst headache, though."</p><p>Hannibal chuckled, "It sounds like your bachelor party was a success, then." He scooped a cheese omelette onto a plate with a side of bacon, then passed the plate to Adam.</p><p>Adam thanked him quietly and started to eat, Hannibal tilting his head curiously before starting to make his own food. By the time he had finished cooking and sat to eat, he noticed that Adam had spent most of the time pushing his food around instead of eating.</p><p>"Is something on your mind? Your food is barely touched." </p><p>Adam frowned and looked up to Hannibal for a moment before looking back down to his eggs. "I think we need to talk."</p><p>Hannibal put his fork down, frowning. "What's the matter, Adam?"</p><p>Adam bit his lip for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "I kissed Nigel last night, in the taxi on the way home."</p><p>Hannibal's shoulders tensed, frown deepening with hurt. "So I see. Now his anger while standing at our front door last night makes sense." He said, pausing for a moment before looking at Adam, "Any particular reason that you kissed your best friend?"</p><p>Adam couldn't bring himself to look Hannibal in the eye. "I had to... I needed to make sure of something…"</p><p>Hannibal nodded, "And did you find what you were looking for, Adam?"</p><p>Adam swallows audibly, slowly looking up to Hannibal and meets his eyes, nodding a little, "Yes. I did."</p><p>Hannibal sighed heavily, standing from his seat, "I imagine it's not what I want to hear, but what I need to hear all the same."</p><p>Adam stood from his seat and went over to Hannibal, hesitatingly stopping a foot away from him, his eyes watering, "I'm so sorry, Hannibal, but I can't do this." He said as he slipped the engagement ring off his finger, holding it out to Hannibal.</p><p>Hannibal looked down to the ring and took it gingerly, before looking back up to Adam with a strained look. "Do what makes you happy, Adam. That's all I ask."</p><p>Adam nodded, looking away, "Good thing Will was going to mail my things to me when he got back to the states."</p><p>Hannibal chuckled and smiled sadly, "Small blessings. I hope you don't mind if I keep in touch with you. I do enjoy your friendship."</p><p>Adam nodded a little, "Yeah, I'd like that." He looked at the food still on the plate and sighed, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to start packing my stuff."</p><p>Hannibal nodded and sat again with a sigh, resuming eating as Adam left the room. Adam brought his plate to the kitchen and scraped the food into the trash before washing the plate and fork then putting them away.</p><p>Adam sighed as he made his way through the home. With ending his engagement, he'd have to repack the clothes and sentimental items he had brought with him as well as book a flight home. If he was lucky, his landlord might let him renew his lease on his apartment.</p><p>Adam was sitting in his and Hannibal's shared bedroom, packing his suitcase when his phone started ringing, Will's name lighting up the screen. "Hey, Will. What were you calling about this morning?"</p><p>"Nigel's going home to America. He left the house earlier. I'm guessing he's at the airport."</p><p>Adam's eyes widened as he nearly dropped his phone. "But I broke off the engagement with Hannibal." He protested.</p><p>"Well, you might want to tell him that before he gets on a plane for ten hours."</p><p>Adam quickly hung up on Will and called Nigel, hoping he would answer, only for it to go to voicemail. "Nigel, it's Adam. Please call me back."</p><p>¤</p><p>Nigel stared at Adam's name on the screen, letting it go to voicemail again. He heard the tell-tale chime of a second voicemail and sighed.</p><p>The blonde man paid for the cigarettes at the small shop then went outside with his suitcase. He opened his pack of cigarettes and lit one, breathing out the smoke with a sigh.</p><p>His phone lit up a third time, Adam's name on his screen again. He couldn't bring himself to keep ignoring the other man. "Hello, gorgeous," he answered, trying to sound upbeat and failing.</p><p>"Nigel! I was afraid you were already gone! Where are you? Will said you left for the airport!" Adam gushed in a panic.</p><p>Nigel sighed and rubbed his face, "Adam, I'm still in Rome. Take a deep breath and relax for a second, okay, Star?"</p><p>"Please, can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you. It's important, Nigel." Adam pleaded, Nigel's resolve softening at the tone of Adam's voice.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Meet me at that restaurant you took us to on Wednesday. I'll see you soon, Star." He hung up and finished his cigarette before calling for a taxi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So guess who just realized they had the main pairing marked with &amp; instead of / on accident whoops. Tags updated again to reflect current point of story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nigel paid for his taxi, and he got out, bringing his suitcase with him. Adam was on his phone outside of the restaurant as Nigel made his way up to him. "Hello, gorgeous."</p><p>Adam looked up from his phone, and his face lit up. "Nigel…" He put his phone in his pocket, smiling.</p><p>Nigel couldn't help but smile back and then looked to the restaurant, "We could get something to eat if you're hungry. Or we could just talk."</p><p>Adam shifted his weight from one foot to another, frowning a bit, "I think I just want to kiss you right now, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel's eyes widened, and he looked at Adam, "What about Hannibal?"</p><p>Adam shook his head, looking down and fidgeting. "I broke off the engagement this morning. I realized I didn't want him."</p><p>Nigel took Adam's chin in his hand and made him meet his eyes, "So what do you want?"</p><p>Adam blushed, "You, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel smiled and leaned in, kissing Adam's lips. Adam smiled into the kiss, gripping the front of Nigel's shirt. Nigel pulled back and kissed Adam's forehead.</p><p>"When do you leave, Nigel?" Adam asked, not able to stop smiling.</p><p>Nigel pulled out his phone and checked the time, "I still have three hours before my flight."</p><p>"Enough time for lunch before having to go back to the airport?" Adam suggested.</p><p>Nigel chuckled, nodding, "Yes, Star. Let's go in and eat." He said, taking Adam's hand and lacing their fingers together as they walked inside.</p><p>¤</p><p>Later in the day, Adam went with Nigel to the airport to drop him off even though Nigel had insisted that he didn't need to. Nigel had appreciated it, all the same.</p><p>"You'll call when you get home?" Adam asked, arms wrapped around Nigel's hips as he held him close.</p><p>Nigel laughed, holding him around the shoulders loosely. "Star, you worry too much. I'll be fine."</p><p>Adam frowned a bit, "I would still appreciate a call, Nigel."</p><p>Nigel nodded and kissed his forehead, "I'll call gorgeous. You better have a fucking flight scheduled by the time I do."</p><p>Adam nodded, practically glowing, "Are you sure you want me moving into your apartment when I get back?"</p><p>Nigel smiled, "Of course, I'm sure. You told your landlord you were leaving. Chances that it's going to have a new tenant soon are high. I have a two-bedroom apartment anyway, so we don't have to move things too fast."</p><p>Adam blushed and looked down, speaking quietly, "What if I wanted to move too fast?"</p><p>Nigel chuckled, "Whatever you want, Star. Now, I've got to go. I'll see you soon?"</p><p>Adam nodded and pulled away, watching as Nigel grabbed his suitcase and disappeared into the crowded airport. Adam sighed and took out his phone, calling for a taxi back to Hannibal's, then sat on a bench.</p><p>While he was waiting, his phone started ringing, Will's name lighting up the screen. "Hello, Will."</p><p>"Hey, Adam. Did you end up catching Nigel in time?" Will asked.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Thanks for letting me know about Nigel earlier. I just saw him off at the airport. I'm waiting for a taxi home now." Adam responded.</p><p>"Oh, that's good. Did you two end on good terms?"</p><p>"Yes, do you want to come over? I can tell you about it while I pack." Adam asked, hope in his voice. Despite things ending well with Nigel, he was still sad about Hannibal and didn't want to be alone right now.</p><p>"Of course, I'll come right over," Will said before hanging up, a little too eager.</p><p>Adam sighed. Maybe he should have asked Beth to come instead, but it was too late now.</p><p>¤</p><p>Will got out of a taxi outside Hannibal's house a few minutes later and slightly smiled as he walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited, slipping his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p>He knew his cousin would be at least another twenty minutes from travel time alone, and that was if his taxi picked him up right after Will had hung up with him.</p><p>Hannibal answered the door, and upon seeing Will, his eyes widened a bit, though he stepped to the side to let him in all the same. "Will, what a surprise. I was expecting Adam."</p><p>Will stepped inside and raised a brow curiously, "Adam would have knocked?"</p><p>Hannibal shut the door behind Will and chuckled, shaking his head, "No, he would not have. You make an excellent point."</p><p>Will slipped his shoes off and looked to Hannibal, "Mentioning Adam, I'm sorry to hear about the engagement."</p><p>Hannibal's brow raised almost unnoticeably, but Will caught the look, "Thank you for the condolences, though I feel like that is not why you're here."</p><p>Will smirked as he walked into the living room, "I came to help Adam pack. Again." His eyes drifted to the wine glass on the end table by the couch.</p><p>Hannibal's eyes followed Will's and he smirked a little, "Would you care for a glass of wine, Will?"</p><p>Will looked up to Hannibal and nodded, "I'd like that. Thank you."</p><p>Hannibal stepped into the kitchen before returning with a wine glass for Will, handing it to him. Will took the glass and thanked him before taking a sip, keeping eye contact the whole time.</p><p>"I'm afraid to disappoint you, but Adam is not here, Will," Hannibal said, looking away after a moment and walking over to sit on the couch, crossing his legs.</p><p>Will smirked, watching Hannibal for a moment, "Oh, I'm aware. Adam's on his way back from the airport soon. I imagine he'll be here any minute." He went and sat on the couch as well, resting his free hand on Hannibal's thigh as he sipped his wine.</p><p>Hannibal looked down to Will's hand on his thigh, then up to meet Will's eyes as he stared at him from under his lashes, tilting his head.</p><p>Will chuckled, "Like I said, Adam will be here soon. But I did want to have a moment with you, let you know you have someone you can talk to." He said, emphasising the second to last word.</p><p>"So I see. And with you going home to America soon, will that offer expire?" Hannibal asked, curiosity in his expression.</p><p>Will shrugged, "I'm not opposed to something long distance, Doctor Lecter. And who knows, maybe they need forensic analysts here in Florence, or you could always come to me."</p><p>Hannibal smiled, considering Will's offer for a moment. "That's kind of you, Will, but I feel that we shouldn't be sneaking around behind Adam's back, regardless of the fact that the relationship ended."</p><p>Will sips his wine, thinking back to how Nigel told him that Adam knew about Will's attraction to Hannibal, "I think Adam might surprise you."</p><p>They both turned at the sound of the door behind them opening, watching Adam come in. Will squeezed Hannibal's thigh lightly before pulling his hand away.</p><p>"Oh, Will, you're already here," Adam said as he slipped his shoes off and then his jacket, hanging it up in the closet.</p><p>Will finished his wine, then stood and smiled, "Hey Adam, I was just talking with Hannibal while I waited for you."</p><p>Hannibal stood and held his hand out for Will's glass, making eye contact for a brief moment before taking the glass into the kitchen.</p><p>Will looked to Adam and smiled, "Shall we go pack?"</p><p>Adam nodded and led the way into the bedroom, then sat on the foot of the bed, looking to Will.</p><p>Will shut the bedroom door behind himself and raised a brow, "Something on your mind, Adam?"</p><p>"I know you like Hannibal. Even I could see it before we left for Florence…" He trailed off for a moment before sighing, "You two have my blessing."</p><p>Will blinked in surprise, raising a brow, "We do? Are you sure? I know you have Nigel, but I imagine you still feel something for Hannibal."</p><p>Adam nodded, "I do, but it's not fair for me to try to keep you from pursuing him if I've already moved forward."</p><p>Will nodded, folding his arms, "Well, thank you, Adam."</p><p>Adam nodded, then stood and opened one of his drawers, taking out his things and put them on the bed. "Can you get my suitcases out of the closet? They're the grey ones."</p><p>Will nodded and opened the walk-in closet, looking around for a moment before finding the suitcases and bringing them over to the bed. He started packing the larger suitcase with Adam’s clothes, knowing his packing particularities from growing up visiting each other often.</p><p>After two hours, the two of them managed to pack all of Adam's things into his two suitcases. Adam sat on the bed next to Will and pulled out his phone, starting to search for airline tickets.</p><p>There was a knock on the door before it opened, Hannibal standing in the doorway, "Will, are you joining us for dinner tonight?"</p><p>Will looked between Adam and Hannibal and shook his head, standing and walking over to Hannibal, "Sure, thank you, but can I see your phone for a moment?"</p><p>Hannibal took out his phone and handed it to Will, looking between the two brunettes curiously as Will typed something into his phone before giving it back to him.</p><p>"My number. Adam gave his blessing." He said with a wink before going back to sit next to Adam on the bed.</p><p>Hannibal nodded, smiling a bit, "I see. I'll get back to dinner, then." He said as he slipped the phone into his pocket before closing the door.</p><p>Adam booked his flight for Sunday morning and looked to Will with a smile, "I hope you two figure things out."</p><p>Will smiled back, "Yeah. You too, Adam."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>